


•|| Things we lost in the Fire||•

by XXJennyXFlaneXX



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Other, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXJennyXFlaneXX/pseuds/XXJennyXFlaneXX
Summary: You are a worker at a local asylum, for a patient who went mad after their family died in a fire. So you now have to try and make them sane or die trying.





	•|| Things we lost in the Fire||•

**The smell of smoke and burnt copper lingered in the air, he was panting. It took all his will to run to his, no their house, dropping the groceries on the way. His teary eyes looked up at the building that was on fire.** **He held onto his shirt where his heart is. Tears falling from his eyes like a open faucet. His wife and child were in their, asleep. He left to go to the grocery store to get stuff for the baby, only to hear the sirens as he got closer.**

**He fell to his knees bawling, a man went to try and comfort him. He just looked at the firefighter with his blue eyes that was laced with a bit of neon green. His eyes were darker, he stood up and ran inside. Hoping them to still be alive.... he needed them....**

**The firefighters pulled him out before he could go upstairs as the house structure fell. He went onto his knees again, tears poring from his eyes. He yelled and hit the ground with his fists, hoping to feel something than the emotional pain of loosing his wife and child.**

.......

Sean 'Jacksepticeye' McLoughlin  
age: 28  
Birthday: February 7th, 1990   
Family

Signe McLoughlin (age: 23, deceased)

Sammy McLoughlin (age: 3, deceased)

Mental problems: bipolar disorder, suffering from hallucinations, anti personally  
Class: B (unstable)  
Old Caretaker: Travis Flintmon (age: 44, deceased)

Caretaker: Y/N Y/L/N (age: 32, Alive)

**(Y/N POV)**

The cold tiles on my feet and the uneasy sound of screams in other departments shook me to my core. Feeling the breeze that didn't even exist in this asylum. My patients name is Sean, or Jack, as the others would call him. My white coat blew with the wind of my walking as I got closer. I've been his caretaker since Travis passed, his story is quite the sad one. But it doesn't matter for what Antisepticeye did, even if Jack didn't mean to.

He was just going to be here for a few days until the switch happened. He held a blade he found against one of the old doctors throat, and without a glimpse of remorse in those neon green eyes, he slit the others throat. As the other screamed and fell, the blood coming from his wound. And that was when Jack came back terrified. The doctor was one of my friends here, Travis Flintmon. I got really sad when he passed. But non the less it was bound to happen, he was so trusting of others even at his age and that was his downfall. But besides that he has been in control.

I went up to his cell and looked threw the small window. He was rocking back and forth while mumbling. I opened the door as he looked at me and backed away with a terrified expression. He must be having another hallucination.

**(Sean's POV)**

I heard the door open, as I look up I saw it. The 'person' I fear the most, they had a knife in hand and looked at me with their neon green eyes. Anti... I know he is inside of me but with him inside he can mess up what I see. I back away from them, shaking, I'm so terrified. Soon the hallucination left and I saw my new caretaker. A female with (long/short/medium) hair, the color of (h/c). They had sparkling (e/c) eyes that had hope and joy, I wish my eyes were like that. I remember from going to the bathroom in my cell, looking in the now cracked mirror, my eyes weren't that lovely blue I have know for all my life.

It was more of a silvery blue, with some hints of neon green. I saw him when my form changed in the reflection, so I smashed it with my fists... _I couldn't feel it_ , oh how I long to feel something. But non the less he hasn't bothered me all to much, just making me loose some of my sanity very slowly over time. I looked at them from one of my eyes, the other being covered by my hair. The female soon composed herself after seeing my rocking form "hello Jack, my name is Doctor L/N. But you can call me Y/N. I will be your caretaker from here on

.

**_ ƃ̡̨̢̛̥̭̪̻̺͖̯͑͌̇͌̀͞ų̸̨͇͓̮̱͙̣̒̈́̿͐̔̈̽ȍ̴̗̤̣̯̬̻͗͂̃̌̕͟l̷̨̩̱̻̭̊̇̍̈͋͆͡͡ ʇ̡̯͓̟̹̳̟̜̟͎̏̏̔͛̌̍̋̋͘͡s̯̖̗̮̠̻̜͔̲͗́͛̓̓̑̚̕͞͞ɐ̨̧̧̡͎̘̫̉͐̊̐͊̚͟ͅļ͉̜̱͍̲̂̎̇͊̅̆͊͡ ʇ͍̼̱͎̫͂̓̐͊̈́͛̒̂͗͜͝u̵̘̭̰̘̤̿̇̋̊̄̽͛̓͢͞o̧̟̝̲̲̓̂̓̑̐͝͞ʍ̴̞̬̹͕̟̿̇̊͛̅͂ͅ ǝ̡̦̩͙̺̐̔̑̿͘͜͟ɥ̺̖͚͎̗̥̤̉͂̽̏͋͛̉s̷̪̰͎̠͍̎̆̎͐͗̄͠ _ **

̞̺͎̼͕͒͋͐͊͒̕̚͞

I heard him speak in my head, the sinister undertones clearly their. I backed away "D-dont come clo-closer!! I-I-I c-can't t-trus-st that I-I c-can c-c-c-ontrol him". I went into the corner and began to shake holding my head, tears coming from my eyes.

 

**_ ~̼̫̤͈̎̀͗͒͆̚͝͠ͅʇ̡̫͇̜̹̺͈͒̈́̉͐́͐̽̃͜ͅǝ̴̨̫̦̜̳͖̟̬̱͑͌̆͂̈́̾͛ǝ̶̦̟̥̥͉̣͍͙̠̐̓́̍͛͒͟ʍ̵̧̪̗̮̤̖͈̅̋̊͋̃̽̾̈́̍̅s̡̛̘̼͕̳̤͕̏̈́̂̕ ơ̼̗̣͚̤͖̈́̃͒̽͆̓̆͜͠s͙̲̙̪͙̐̑̓̑̕̕͘͞ s̴̡̜̭̩̥̠̝͓̝̉̇̈̂̂͒́̋̚͝ͅᴉ̴̡̡̛̯͓͙̲̬͛̆̒̏͛̔͢ ʇ̨̧̢̣͔̹̘͗̓́͗̈́͟͟ͅɐ̸͙̗͖̥̯̩̜̊̽͋͜͠ɥ̨̡̪̹̬͈̭̍̿͐̆̊͢͡ʇ̷̫̭͍̹̤̀̄͛͌͋͞ ¿̸̛̗̖̖̥͈̤̹̩̩̋̓̌̈́͢͞͡ɹ̴̧̰͓̣̟̘̩̹͛̋͌͂̀̂̈̄́ǝ̸̢̞͕̦̳͎̇̇̍̈̃̇̚ɥ̸̜̠̜͍͈̬̾̈̒͛̈́̽̚̚̕͡ ɹ̨̺͓̖̦͕̿̆̊̃̀̎͛ȏ̢̥̞͚̥̟̥̀̀͠ɟ̜̼̦͙̠̪̫̬̙̿͌̐̒͛͆̕͟͝͡ p̯͈͈͚̗͉̗̈́̈́̿̔͒̑̽̎̄͢͝ͅᴉ̴̢̞̝͓̠̠̞̙͇̇̃̇̍̀̉̎ɐ̷̲̰̹͕̹̆͊̇̿̎̒͡ɹ̸̧̨̡͎̼̠̗̣̓͑̄̓̋̃͟ͅɟ̴̦̲͙̺͙̠͙̘̌͐̆̔͟͞ɐ̶̙̗͉̹̤̌̔̏̎́͌̇͒͘͟͝ ʇ̡̝̝̠̠̄͂̄̽̈̆͢͡ǝ̶̛̱͎̤̗͙́͒̏͊͂͋d̴͎͙̣̻̩̯̪̜̋̾̏̄̿́͆͜͡͡d̨͈͚̟̞͚͖̈́̄͒̊͂͂ņ̡̜͖̭̣̫̥̝̐͋͛̅̾̾̉͆͘̕͢d̶͖͔̳̤̗͑̈̉̀͗͢͡ͅ ǝ̴̧̩̤̬̻̣̗̲̟̖̈͂͌͊̈̍̾̔̆̚ļ̲̗̺̰͔̗̥̂̃͌͘ͅʇ͔̥͙̪͕̞̻͎̅̔͑̓͒̔̑͜͞ʇ̴̖͓̺͔̬̣͛̾̾̔̆͑ᴉ̸̢̞͍̭͕͇̔̃͛̄͐̾̓̚͢l̡͚̭̝̰̟̥̜̃͒̏͆͝͠ ʎ̷̧̛̜͉̣̺̜͒̋̎̋͊̓̕͢͜ɯ̷̨̛̥͎̹̱̔͌̑̇͜͟͡͞ ș̴̨̧̬̘̈͞Î̧͖̺͈͔͕̻̹̏́̔̅̑ͅ  _ **

 

I began to hyperventilate, the last thing I saw was her concerned and terrified face.

.......

 

**_ I̴̼̺̜̦̭̪͈̔͒̍̏͐͘͟͜ l̛̛̬̯͚͓̲͍͓̤̜͛̓͑̓͝o̱̫̹̤̰̥̖̼͈͊͊͒͂̍̏͝͝͠ồ̥̳̰̝͚̳͕͋̾͠ͅķ̢̬̮̝͔̙̆͂̇̑̈́̃͠͞ͅ ä̴̛̞̻̦̭̮͖̦̩́͗̓̆̓ṫ̸̢̡̡̘̥̺̉̋̈́̅̇̕͟͠ͅ h̴̲̩̞̹̟̘̣͉̒̈́̽̋͡ͅe̤͇̭̼̙͖̮̠̊̋͌̉̍̓͆̓̎̕͢͟r̡͚͉̥̩͚̞̊̋͆̾̑́̀̐̔,̧̗͇̭̰̟̖̯̱̌̓̏̚͠ s͉̘̙͖̜̭̟̪͇͛͐̔̄̂͌͘͡ͅh̵͙̠̲̮̄̓̅̏͒̕͟͟͝ę̧̻̲͈̹̝̄̈̇͑͆͗͆̕͢͟͡͡ l̝̘̟̼̫͇͇͛̈̿͗͆̏̌̎̕ơ̶̧̙̻̪̟̪̈́̍̒͆͊͆̚͟͟ơ̫̟̟͆̀͆̎̓͟͜ͅķ̵̯̣͖̌̊̂̌̅͊͟͟͡͡͞e̡̪͈̩̖̦̒̈͊̿̊́̓́͠d͍̣͎̩̈͌͊̇̚͢͞ ţ̴̨̛͇̜͎͕͂̏͊̋͒̒̇͘͢͢o̬̼͈̖̖͕͗̌̉̑͆̈͘͟͞͝ỡ̰̖̪̠̤̐̂̚ ģ̴̲̘͖̉̑͆͘͢͟͠͡o̘̘̙͕̭͙̠͋́͛̀ỡ̸̛̮̞͇̫̭͓͈̲̃̃̏̾͋̚̕͢d̶̡̦͍̹̹̻̪̤͇̞̂͗̅͐̄ t̡̧̘̥̲͉̻̄̉̓͑̏̅̔̆̉͢͝ọ̷̧̬̹̝̮̩͉̎̓̌̋̅͋̾͘͜ͅ b̧̺͈͍̖͛̅̐͐͠e͖̭̩̩̮͓͂̀̾͑̎̓́ͅ m̥̱͈̠͙̲̜̟̩͇͗̃͑͋̏y̶͖̥̟̺̗̭͍̹̋͐̆̀́̊̉͒̇ ṅ̰̦͙̖͙̲̫̪͍̀͆̐̍̏̈̄e̢͈̖̪͎̥̰̭͐̃͐̋̔͛x̷̭͉̞͙̻̽̉̈́̔̇̃̐̂͜͢͝ͅt̴͕̪̙̻̲̜͉͓̝̐̃̍̓͊̚͜ v̸̬̹̜̱͈̹͗̾̑̎̍̎̊̐̕̚i̸̗̪̲͉̟̹̺͊̊̀͌̕͝͝c̴̛̠̣̹̪̯̞͂̒̇͒͑̋͛͢͟ͅť̷̢͉̜͈̳̓̒̌̓͊i̢̡̬̼̘̼̣̩̾̏̄̎̑͑̒̉̌͞m̶̺̭̩͔̼͙̹̖̾̂̐͗͘.̵̛̛͍̥̦̮̭͇͂̄͗̍͊̓̒̄͢͢ I̢̪̻̗͔̎͒̎̌͒͡ m̵̼̰͍̣̘̬͓̖̫͎͑͂͛̏̍͊̉͞ȃ̴̯̼̦͓̼̳̊̓̓̾̿̑͘͘͠y͙͍̤̲͉͍̰̝͍̝̑̃̈́̑͞͝ b̹̪͇̞̗̼̀̓͂̀͟͝e̴̘̬̤͚̳̗̐̆̇̐͌̒͊̑͘͜ͅ ã͓͕͖̳̙̂̄͐͘͠b͙͖̹̯̦͓̬͉͚̓̈͐͆̌͡l͙͕͓̻͔̠͎̂̇̂̏̈́̑ͅȩ̷̲͉̭̬̬̖̠͚̖̋̽̔͝ t̫̞͙̹̠̥̳̲͙̿̃̓͆̉̑̊̆̕͟ǫ̵̺͍̥̟̙̩̼͒̄̊͑̍̊̀̏̌͢ͅ h̴̛̰̳̖̮̬͈̅̍̅͠ǎ̧̞͈̲̺̥̞̈́͗͑̿͂̚v͈̭̘͚̻̘̖͙̂̾͑̍͂͌̐̊̾͂e̢͇͖̖͖̣͂̈̂̐̚ ş̴̡̛̱̙͇̝̲̔̃̄̍̊̎̆̑͘͜o̶̯̗̝̫̺̹͙̻̘̍̀͛͑͆͊̾m̸̨̛͔̤͈̱̺̝̆̑̄̄̀̍̍͢͡ë̵̡̱͔̙͙̙͍͔̯́͑̕͠͡ f̼̻̙̳͇̱̖͎̆͗͛̋͛̑̀͢͡͞u̢̻̳̱͖͉̿̿̂͒̅̓̃n͖̫̜͓̤̽͛̍̎̽̂͠ w̶̢̧̛̜̘͎͇̜͐̃̉̏͘͝į̢̧̛͎͉͑͒͐͗̎̆͂̕͡ţ̢̢̧̛̥̣̠͓̥͓́͐̑̔͠h̛̖̲̹͈̠̜̝͎̪͊̈͑͑͐͋̚͢͞ ţ͍̫̼̘͎̥͒̑͆̉͋͛̚͜͟͞h̟̝͇͍̬̔̔̏͂̂̊͐̈͡i̵̧̛͕͚̱͍̟͉͌̊͂̔̐̚͞s̡͉̺͇̭̩͓̱̺͌̑̐̂́̊̕ o̧̜̫̝̣̯͔̞̍͆̓̃̕ͅņ͓̱̗͙̫̙̊̈́͒̏̐̓̏́͆ę̦̠̺̻̱̹͍̹̋͂͐͌̓͛̂̑̋͘ͅ~̝͇̻͙͍̞̤̓̋̕͢ _ **

 

 

.......

 

.

**_ T̴̤̻̦͍͕̙̟͊̀̅͐͋̿̃͊̽͡i̷̧̹̱̺̦̮̠̱͐͌͗̈̈̍͘͘m̷̧̨̛͚̻̪͎̜̔̓̐ḛ̡̞͎̗͎͇̠̎͗̾̽̍̕͢͝ͅ t̡̛͚̠̩̮͖̦̅͌̾̚͞͞ǫ̱̲̠̬̝̺̮̻̞̓̑͆͆̈̿̒̉͝͞ h̸̜͎̜͍̊̍̃͋͑͛ͅa͈̼̭̟͍̯͍̭͂̓̈̉̓̕͜ͅv̶̨̨̜̦̜̟̫̥͂͊̈́̊̚͘ͅȩ̧̨̟̖͇̺̬͙̃̓͐̊̔̋̃̿͡ s̲͎̼̹̯̫͖̝̅͋͗͋͑̐͟͟õ̬̖̭̗̣͓͍̦̼̱͒̌̂͆͝m̶̡̖̙̳͚͉̺̾̅̈́̿͊͒̈́̚͠ẻ̡̨̫̭̪͕͑̇͞͠ f̵̢͉̮̘̘̭̟͙̾́̅̎̋͂̾̏͜ǔ̧̻̹̭͍̗̜͑̊͛͂͢ń̤̯̯̦̹̉̐́̔,̴̢̛̛̠͚͍̣̠̙̯̭̎̒̊͛͆̍̚ ả̸̢̨̨̰̭͔̥̹͉̻̊͑̔̍̎̂͗͠f̵̝̟̺͙̪̞̳̩̙̤̔̎̉̿͋̒͗̚͘t̴̢̯̲̺̠̦̳̽͋̽͐̓͊̆̈̅̚e̶̡̙̩͔̘͛̇̑͛͢͠r̸̢͖̼̙̪͂̾̃̿̀̎̓͋͛̒ ą̴̛͕̘͇͎̊̓͆̽̄̏ͅḽ̦͉͎̼͉̜͂͌͛̏͛͞l̝̞̻͎̤͕̙̲̮̒̆̎̊̌͂̎̑̕͘ i͓͇̗̰͈̇̈́̕̕͞͠t̴̡̻͎̦̬̖̰́̉̏͒̿̂͝ͅ w̥̩͉̘͙̥̯͚̏̾̈̆͂í̼͈̤̰̼̯̾̊̒̚͠l̘͓̱͙̩̜̩̓͂̈́̆̓̇͋͘͞ľ̼͈͉̥̮̀͌͂͒̄̉͞ b̸̙̫̗̝͚͉͂̂͆͞e̸̢̧̯͚̺̰̙̗̭̿̄͆̔͑̓̌͊ͅ b̶̺̖͎̫͙̄̎̊̈̇̂̏͘͢͞e̸̳̙̘̟͈̠̖̜̦͆̿͌̚͜͠ť̴͉͔̜̣͖̬͈͚̈͌̊͌̅̋͠t̛̲̟̺̝͇͔̘̒̋͂͒̄͛͋ȩ̴̛͔̩̘̬̟͒̌̎̎̽̚͘͘͞r̲̤̫̪͖͋̉̌̓̋̈́̈͢ t̷̮̙̝̬̫̞̖̯͗̊͆͑h̵̨̜͍͎͉̮̿͐̇̏̕͞ȃ̘̠͓̖͕̝͔͍̦̤͌̿͌͆̊̈͂̏n̷̡͙̩̗̹̖̘͉̞̹̉̋͆̓̽̍̕ ţ͕̦̟̣̗̦̝̟̇̈́̔̀͒͛ḩ̜̮͇̬̤͖͇̗̳̅͗͒̃͑̕͠͝e̸̗̜̞͗̀͌̌͛̔͢͟ t̵̞̜̟̝́̆͆͋̐͟͠͡͝ḣ̡͔͎̘̄̽̎̊̔̏̓͜͡i̶̯̯̣̮̯̙̠͆̉̇̆̌̂́͞͝ͅn̶̪̰̳̲͙͓̿͑̇̄͛̽̽̂g̶̳̤͕̫̹̅́̌̕͟͜͡s̴̢̮͎̘̺̪͚͙̿̇̒̕͢ I̷̛͔̖̮̮̎́̎͝ͅ l̜̰̱̱͇̩͑̉͘͜͠͝o̪͍̥͚̬̹͔̾͂̊̓̔͋͛̕͞ş̵̹̮͎͍͚̖̺̄̓̈́̈̎̔̚̚͜͝t̶̝͉̞͎̫̣̻͓̤̀̄̔́̚̕͡͞ į̬̣̬̺͚͓͉͚̹̏̀̌̔̐̽̎̂ṅ̢̦̬̺̺͆̈́̈́̓͂͂̚͡͠ ţ͖̬͇͍̘̳̙̄͒̏͆͌͒̃͟͟͞ḥ̷̨̝͓̮̔̓̊͒̔̒̽͒̉͜ę̸͙͕̘͍̽̄̾̑̕ f̨̛̛͚̯̝̮̦̟̐́̽̽͢i̶͖̗̗͇̜͛̑̔͗̓͊̃̅̚͜ͅṟ̡̨̺̳͂͆̈͊͒͌͊̍͟͟͠e͖͙̟̳̝̩̓͊̃̾͋ _ **

 

 


End file.
